


Just Another Day

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [38]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Fluff, Pls let this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: i’m uploading more at the minute which i probably shouldn’t be doing because i should be focusing on my university, but since when have i ever made good decisions??Im going to be writing a lot of these in advance and posting once a month or so from now on because I’ve got a mad few weeks coming up, mostly filled with a shit tonne of paper work for university and my job as well as college but if i’m going to be uploading later than i said i’m sorry:( i hope you understand!!I’m still taking prompts for anyone who has a specific one shot they want to read so feel free to let me know what you want me to write on twitter (@wagwanlena) or in the comments section.As always, comments and kudos are appreciated a lot and i hope you enjoy!!M x





	Just Another Day

Rose hummed against the brunette’s lips, her mind knowing she had to leave, her heart strongly disagreeing. 

“Mmm, okay, I have to go.” She managed to eventually say, unwillingly. 

“Just one more kiss.” Luisa piouted. 

“You said that 2 make outs ago.” Rose pointed out, her hands resting underneath Luisa’s jacket on her waist. 

“You weren’t complaining.” The brunette raised an eyebrow. 

“And I never would.” She smiled softly, pressing her lips against the brunette’s before picking up her bag. 

“I’ll see you again in a few hours, right?” Luisa asked for confirmation. 

“Right. And don’t be late- remember, your dad has something to announce.” 

“I’ll be there.” She assured, walking with the redhead to the door. 

“You best be.” Rose warned, “I’ll see you then.” She pecked her on the cheek and walked out. 

Luisa’s eyes followed Rose out of the building as she strolled to the car and got in, smiling as she waved goodbye and driving away. 

The brunette sighed happily to herself before closing the door and making her way to the wardrobe to find what she could wear for later on for her dad’s family gathering. 

——

The redhead tapped her fingers on the breakfast bar, her spare hand cupping her chin as she leaned against it, looking at the clock, then back at the door, then at the clock. 

“She’s always late, Darling, you shouldn’t be surprised.” Emilio grunted, sat around the table with Rafael and Petra. 

“Maybe I should call her.” She suggested, an underlying tone of worry laced into her voice. 

“No. If she doesn’t turn up that’s on her head, not yours.” He practically demanded, gesturing for her to sit down. 

The redhead unwillingly obliged, sitting beside her husband at the table. 

Just then she heard the tapping of heels and the door open. Her head snapped round to see the brunette flustered. 

Rose stood up from the table and walked over to Luisa. 

“You promised you wouldn’t be late.” she whispered, although laughing slightly as she did. 

“Nobody clarified that you had moved rooms. I’ve been here for over an hour trying to find you, but you never answer your phone.” she hissed back jokingly. 

“Luisa! You made it!” Emilio bellowed, walking over and pulling her into an uncomfortable hug. 

“Couldn’t miss your good news now could I?” She smiled, handing her Dad a bottle of wine that she bought as a gift. 

“Luisa, you shouldn’t be buying wine. It can’t be good for somebody who’s going through the process of sobriety.” he sighed, taking the wine from her hands and placing it onto the counter. 

“Dad, I’m fine. I’ve been sober for 11 months now.” she rolled her eyes, “where’s the golden child?” she called out sarcastically. 

Rafael stood up to hug her, Petra following suit. 

“You look well, Lu.” Rafael complimented. 

“Not too bad yourself,” she winked, jokingly, “but i assume that’s because Petra has been keeping you in check.” 

“Oh, absolutely.” Petra joked back, hugging her, “it’s been a while, right? What have you been doing?” 

“Or who have you been doing?” Rafael wiggles his eyebrows, earning a disappointed eye roll from his father which he expertly ignored. 

She caught Rose glancing at the ground in the corner of her eye, a discreet smirk playing on her lips. 

“I’ve just been busy with work.” The brunette laughed. 

“Haven’t we all?” Emilio sighed, gesturing for them all to sit back down. 

All of them followed their orders, Luisa sitting beside Rose with Emilio on the other side of the redhead.

“What’s the big news then, Dad?” Rafael chirped up. 

“It’s a surprise for you all, but for Rose in particular.” he hinted. 

Luisa felt Rose tense, glancing at her face that had her eyebrows furrowed and and expression of confusion. 

“What does that mean?” Rose asked. 

“I’ve made the decision that,” he paused for an unnecessary dramatic effect, “i want to renew my vows to Rose.” 

A significant amount of coughing came from beside Rose as Luisa choked on her drink. 

“Congratulations!” Petra and Rafael cheered, giving Emilio a handshake as Rose slipped her hand under the table, squeezing Luisa’s in her own. 

“Vow renewing.” Rose nodded, “will we have time to renew our vows? You’ve got a lot on.” she laughed timidly. 

“I can always make the time to declare my love, which is why we are doing it tomorrow.” He explained. 

“Tomorrow?! That’s... fast.” Luisa uttered. 

“there’s no time like the present.” he justified. 

“Emilio, love,” Rose began, “I don’t even have an outfit.” 

“You do. I’ve arrange everything for tomorrow, all you have to worry about is turning up.” was his attempt at reassurance. 

Rose felt Luisa fidget uncomfortably in her seat. She ran her thumb over the back of the brunette’s hand to calm her down. 

“What time? Where?” she asked. 

“3pm tomorrow at the church.” he smiled. 

At this point Rose didn’t know how to reply, she simply smiled and accepted his kiss on her cheek. 

“What pushes you to want to renew your vows then, Emilio?” Petra asked, smiling excessively. 

“Well, i’m not around that often and i feel like sometimes Rose doesn’t get the appreciation she deserves.” he held onto Rose’s hand on the table, as though he was trying to put their love on display. 

Luisa dropped Rose’s other hand, looking forward towards the door, willing for somebody to walk in with an emergency so she had to leave. 

“Thanks, love.” Rose replied blankly, most of her attention focused on Luisa. 

“So, let’s eat!” 

*** 

“Hey, let me take you home.” Rose spoke softly, collecting all of the plates off the table with Luisa whilst the others went on a walk, talking business. 

“Its fine i drove here.” she said bluntly. 

“Lu,” she turned the brunette to look at her, she saw the pain in her eyes as they locked contact, “It’s not going to change anything, it’s just another day.” 

“It’s just unfair how he gets to stand at the alter instead of me.” she mumbled. 

“One day.” Rose whispered. 

“You always say that.” 

Luisa gathered up the rest of the plates, dumping them into the sink. 

“Because it is going to happen Luisa. It is.” she insisted. 

“No, Rose, it’s never going to happen. Just drop it.” her tone came across as harsh, “I don’t even know why we keep doing this.”

“Luisa, please.” 

Luisa paused. Rose’s tone was something she had never heard before. 

She glanced over at the redhead who had tears in her eyes. 

“Don’t give up on us, Lu.” she whispered. 

Luisa felt a pang of guilt at her last words, panicking that she had ruined everything. 

“I didn’t mean it, Ro,” the brunette began, enveloping her into a hug, tears welling in her own eyes as she felt Rose snuggle into her, “I’m just getting tired of waiting for our ending.” 

“Just a little bit longer, Luisa. Please. Just a little bit longer.” she pleaded. 

Luisa opened her mouth to speak when she heard the door open, both of them separating from each other. Rose wipes her eyes with her fingers, Luisa walking into the kitchen and started to wash up. 

The redhead plastered a smile onto her face as they entered the room. 

“Have a nice walk?” she chirped. 

She nodded absentmindedly at their replies, looking past them over to Luisa who was keeping her head down. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow at the vows, Rose.” Rafael smiled, hugging her. 

Petra hugged her too before they entered the kitchen to say goodbye to Luisa. 

Rose watched them both hug her, having a small chat before she was interrupted by Emilio. 

“So, are you excited for tomorrow?” He asked the redhead who snapped her head around to look at him. 

“Of course.” she smiled, sighing as he kissed her lips. 

Petra and Rafael said their final goodbyes before leaving the apartment, waving as they left. 

“Luisa!” Emilio bellowed, walking into the kitchen, Rose following behind, “Should i be expecting a plus one at the wedding?” he asked. 

“No, no. She’s busy tomorrow.” she glanced over at Rose before looking back at her Father. 

“That’s a shame, it would be great to meet her.” 

“I’m sure it would be,” she smiled. 

“Anyway, my favourite girls, I’m going to get some sleep, I’ll see you both tomorrow.” he smiled, hugging Luisa goodbye and giving Rose a peck on the cheek which she rolled her eyes at. 

“Night, Dad.” 

“Night, Emilio.” 

As Emilio stepped into the bedroom, Rose stared over at the Luisa who was stood in silence staring out the window. 

As Rose went to speak, Luisa spoke herself. 

“Best I had better leave if i’m coming back again tomorrow, huh?” she said softly. 

“Okay.” Rose said simply, not wanting her to leave but not feeling as though it was the right time to beg her to stay. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Luisa said, putting on her coat and picking up her bag before walking to the door. 

“You will.” 

Luisa leaned into hug Rose, a hug that she happily returned. 

“I’ll wait, for as long as it takes.” the brunette whispered into her ear before they separated. 

As they pulled apart, Luisa smiled sadly at Rose who replied with the same expression. 

She waved goodbye and walked out to her car. 

Rose closed the door softly as she heard the car leave. 

“Just another day.” 

***

“I look like a meringue that’s had an anaphylactic shock.” The redhead grunted, standing in the mirror, her hands tugging on the bottom of the dress that Emilio decided was the correct choice for the vow exchange. 

She had been sent over to Luisa’s house to get ready, Emilio standing to the point that it was bad luck to see the second time bride before the second time wedding. 

The brunette came up behind Rose, laughing gently. 

“It’s not that bad.” she lied. 

“Look at the sleeves, Luisa, they’re so puffy.” Rose whined. 

Luisa bit her lip in an attempt to stop her from laughing. 

“Yeah, the sleeves aren’t the greatest but you can still pull it off,” she chuckled, “or i can pull it off for you.” 

“Pull them off,” Rose whispered, yanking at her sleeves, tearing them off completely, leaving her in just a short white dress, “good idea.” 

Luisa’s has dropped open as she saw the redhead mutilate the dress.

“That’s not what i meant, but it certainly looks nicer.” she giggled. 

Rose smoothed down what was left of the dress, analysing herself in the mirror before rolling her eyes. 

“It’ll have to do.” the redhead sighed, turning back around to face Luisa. 

“You look gorgeous, Ro.” The brunette smiled, resting her hands on the redhead’s waist. 

“So do you,” Rose smiled, her body scanning down Luisa’s silver dress, a slit running up her leg, “very… revealing.” she raised her eyebrow. 

“Is that an issue?” Luisa raised her eyebrow too in response. 

“The only issue with it is that it’s not just for me.” Rose whispered, her lips attaching to her neck. 

“You will be the only one taking me out of it, trust me.” Luisa smirked, taking hold of Rose’s cheeks and kissing her on the lips deeply. 

“Best be.” Rose smiled, tucking a stray hair behind Luisa’s ear and kissing her cheek. 

“Of course,” the brunette began, “but we need to get you to the church now.” 

“I’m gonna burn as soon as I step foot in there aren’t I?” Rose laughed, holding both of Luisa’s hands in her own. 

“Oh, and the recovering alcoholic who is sleeping with her stepmom behind her father’s back isn’t?” Luisa laughed back. 

“Valid point.” The redhead nodded simply, collecting her things ready to leave. 

Luisa left the room first, signalling for the car to come to the front of the apartment to drive them to the church, holding the door open for Rose when she left the house, climbing into the car beside her. 

“Very gentlemanly.” Rose joked, nudging Luisa and holding her hand, squeezing it gently. 

They mostly stayed silent during the journey, occasionally replying to the driver who seemed friendly enough, not that they had ever seen him before. 

“Ready?” Luisa asked quietly. 

“Mhm, are you?” Rose replied in the same tone. 

“As I’ll ever be.” she sighed. 

They both climbed out of the car, walking towards the church as Luisa squeezed Rose’s hand before disappearing into the building, Rose dropping behind, getting ready to walk down the aisle. 

Rose rolled her eyes as the music started, plastering on a fake smile and waited for the doors to open, beginning to walk down the aisle. 

She glanced at all of the faces around her, some of whom she did not recognise, but smiled back at anyway, before she glanced over at Emilio who was stood proudly at the front, her heart dropped. 

She joined him at the alter, smiling falsely, but looking past him to see Luisa, timidly smiling in her direction, not wanting to be there just as much as Rose. 

“You may be seated,” the man spoke. Rose listened to the hustling of movement as people took their seats, “We are here today for the renewal of vows between Emilio and Rose.” 

As the man continued to talk, Rose kept on her fake smile, allowing her eyes to tear away from her husband from time to time to look at the brunette. 

Luisa was bouncing her baby cousin on her lap, avoiding looking at the ceremony and instead focusing on the child in front of her, making silly faces at her and playing peek-a-boo, igniting small giggles from the little boy. 

The redhead’s heart felt full as she watched the brunette bond with the baby, occasionally kissing his hands, which he returned on her hands, both of them smiling at eachother. Rose’s real smile crept onto her face at the sound of every laugh, “boo” and chuckle she heard. 

“And now it’s time for Rose to read her vows.” The man spoke. 

Rose snapped her eyes back to the vicar in front of her, trying to pay attention to what was happening and clearing her throat. 

Her gaze dragged back to Emilio as she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. 

She cleared her throat again, shocked at her own inability to speak. She had been able to pretend to love him for 5 years, so what had changed now? 

Time slowed down as she glanced between Emilio and Luisa, attempting to demuddle the mess that had formed in her mind, but she still could not utter her vows. 

Everybody was staring now, even Luisa had raised her head to see what was taking so long. 

Rose looked back over at Luisa who was sat patiently, raising her eyebrow in confusion at the redhead who simply shook her head. 

“I can’t do this.” she simply announced. 

The whole crowd gasped. 

Luisa looked around at the crowd, handing the baby back to her uncle before mouthing ‘what are you doing?’ to the redhead. 

“Rose, darling, don’t be silly.” Emilio said in a panicked tone, more concerned that the redhead had embarrassed him in front of almost everyone he knew, rather than the fact that his bride was about to leave him at the alter. 

“I don’t…” she paused, her brain was trying to catch up with her mouth but she had no time to filter her words, “I don’t love you, Emilio.” 

By this point all of the witnesses were mumbling amongst eachother, some whispering things like “she was only with him for the money.” and others “is this a joke?” 

Luisa didn’t know how to react; part of her was ecstatic that she had finally admitted it, another one felt sorry for her Father. 

“What do you MEAN you don’t love me?!” Emilio bellowed. 

“I.. I have to.. um.. i have to go.” Rose uttered, dropping her flowers to the ground and dashing back down the aisle, tens of guests standing up in shock to watch her leave. 

Rose was in a state of panic, even she didn’t know what had just happened. 

She heard a voice from inside of the church. 

“It’s fine, i’ll see if she’s okay.” it shouted. 

She rested her head against the wall of the church, trying to steady her breathing. 

“So much for ‘Just another day’ huh?” the voice spoke. 

Rose glanced up, staring back at the brunette who looked as panicked as she did. 

“We need to leave.” Rose whispered. 

“You’re right. I’ll call the car to take us back to the apartment so you can calm down and-“ 

“No, Lu,” Rose interrupted, “i mean leave leave, together. Somewhere, anywhere you want. But we can’t stay.” 

Luisa looked at the redhead in shock. 

“If we leave, Rose, then that’s it. There’s no coming back. Dad will find out about the affair and so will everybody else, you realise how big this is right?” Luisa spoke with a serious tone. 

“I know, and i know you’re the one who will be missing your family, I don’t have much to lose. It’s your decision, Luisa. If you say no and stay then I won’t be mad, but I won’t be able to see you anymore. I have to leave, Lu, whether you come with me or not.” Rose explained. 

The two of them heard the crowd about to leave the church. 

Rose bit the inside of her lip, knowing that Luisa’s response had to be quick or else she would have to leave, but also not wanting to rush her decision. 

The footsteps got closer. 

“Lu.” she whispered, in urgency. 

“Do you love me?” Luisa replied simply. 

“More than anything.” Rose replied sincerely. 

People started to come out of the building, staring at the two of them. 

“Then lets go.” 

Rose beamed with happiness, taking Luisa’s hand and dashing through the crowd. 

“So where are we going?” Luisa shouted as they continued to run. 

“Anywhere.” Rose smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m uploading more at the minute which i probably shouldn’t be doing because i should be focusing on my university, but since when have i ever made good decisions?? 
> 
> Im going to be writing a lot of these in advance and posting once a month or so from now on because I’ve got a mad few weeks coming up, mostly filled with a shit tonne of paper work for university and my job as well as college but if i’m going to be uploading later than i said i’m sorry:( i hope you understand!! 
> 
> I’m still taking prompts for anyone who has a specific one shot they want to read so feel free to let me know what you want me to write on twitter (@wagwanlena) or in the comments section. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated a lot and i hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> M x


End file.
